Their Secret
by Sarcasm Extremist
Summary: Her request came as a total shock to him. The only way he had ever thought of her was as a daughter. Did he even have it in him to do it, and if so how were they going to keep it a secret. AU: Pre CoB. Pairing Luke/Clary LEMON Adopted from FantasyLover74
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay so, yes, I will be updating 'One of the Boys' soon. Calm down, put down the rocks. This is a story taken over from 'FantasyLover74' and only slightly revised. It was originally a one-shot, but I'm continuing it. NO FLAMES! You don't like it, damn well suck it up. :) Lemons. M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Mortal Instruments'. **

It was a stormy night in Brooklyn but it went along perfectly with the mood of the man standing there in the nude, looking out the picture glass window onto his backyard. You would think that the man looking out that window was older than his 36 years with his scruffy looks and salt'n'pepper hair; with the marks that showed he has lead a hard life up until this point. He had a lot on his mind tonight though, and it all centred on the young girl in the next room taking a bath. She turns 16 in two months time, and it seems like only yesterday when he reunited with her mother and met her for the first time.

There was no denying it, she was the spitting image of her mother who had been his childhood best friend up until the moment she left him and their world behind to get away from the pain and devastation that her dead husband, his onetime best mate had caused. She looks more beautiful than her mother did at fifteen, but even so, it was astounding the resemblance between the two. The only differences he can tell between them are that Clary has her father's nose and facial structure, softened only by Jocelyn features.

Jocelyn was out of town for the week, working on some commission that came to her from the gallery that sales her paintings in Washington, D.C. so Clary was staying with Luke until her mom came back. All last week Clary had been uptight about something that was on her mind. She sometimes gets like this so Luke and Jocelyn thought nothing of it and boy was Luke in for a surprised.

When Clary came to him this morning about what was on her mind, what she actually said was the furthest thing from his mind.

_Flash Back_

_Clary walked into Luke's office just off the main living room with a determined air about herself. Luke was going over some invoices when she walked in. Luke looked up at her and notices the immediate difference in her than last night when she went to bed. Clary sat in the chair in front of his desk and looked at him._

"_Clary, is there something you need?" Luke asked._

"_Yes, there is but I don't know how you are going to take it." Clary said in her clear lilting voice, tinged with apprehension. Her mother sounded the same way when she has made a decision that she knew Luke was not going to like. But in the end, he always went along with it because Jocelyn wanted it done her way not the other way around._

"_What's on your mind then Clary, and how can I help?" Luke said puzzled._

"_As you know my sixteenth birthday is coming up and you asked me a while back what I wanted for it." Clary started off when she saw Luke nodded his head she continued._

"_What I want from you for my birthday is for you to take my virginity." Clary finished._

_Luke was struck dumb._

"_I know you think that this is crazy, but with the way things are in the world today, I don't want to be a victim of rape and losing my virginity that way. I want it to be with someone I trust and love to take care of me and keep me safe, and you are the only man that fits that description in my life." Clary added before Luke could say anything._

_He closed his eyes trying to think of a way to let her down easily. He heard her move around the desk closer to him and straddles his lap. He looked up into her beautiful green eyes, and saw what a special and beautiful woman their little Clary was becoming._

_He really didn't want to do this he was in love with her mother, and he knew if this was to happen it would not be the only time it would happen either. When wolves mate, it was during sex and since Clary was getting close to that age he was afraid this might bind her to him forever._

_He could not help the desire coursing through him when she grinded into him like that. So he said the only thing that came to mind._

"_Yes."_

End Flash back

Which bring us to back to where we are now. He could hear the water being turned off, Clary would be joining him soon, and then they would see where they stood.

**[Luke]**

When she came into my bed room, I could hear her heart beat speed up at she took in my body from behind. That did not deter her though. she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her on the floor, and walk confidently up to me wrapping her arms around me pressing her wet naked body into my back. I could not stop the moan that left me as her small artist's hands started tracing the lines of my chest, abs, right down to my semi hard cock.

When she had me in her hand and started to stroke up and down my shaft, I thought I had died and got to heaven. None of my other lovers had made me feel this way or knew how to handle me in the right way on their first goes, and some not at all. She turned me around to lead me over to the bed.

As I sat down on the edge of the bed, she was on her knees licking the pre cum off the tip of my cock. I couldn't help but moan, her touch felt so good. She took me completely into her mouth and that was not a small feet either, because I was quite large. Her bobbing and sucking me sent me over the edge, the wolf in me took over and there was no stopping him.

He knotted his hands in her hair and started thrusting in and out of her mouth; all she could do was lick and suck. It was driving us insane, we could feel the pressure build and we let out a bone chilling growl as we came in her mouth. She took everything we gave her right down her throat, and it was glorious. As we pulled out of her mouth, we only gave her enough time to swallow the rest and take a much needed breath before we had her on the bed.

Tasting ourselves on her lips was like a honey drop from the heavens. We loved the way her nails ran down our sides and back as we tore our lips away from hers and assaulted her neck making our way down to her small but perky breast. Oh, she is driving us wild with those nails of hers doesn't she realize that as a wolf we all love to be scratched. If she does the ears, it is over. Then she did the ears.

He tore his mouth off of her left breast and let out a mating howl that sent shivers down Clary's spine. I tried to fight him, but the wolf in him was too strong. We parted her legs, stroking our cock all the while up and down her slit. When we felt that she was wet enough, we plunged into her like a runaway train. We all screamed, for different reasons.

We let her have time to adjust to the new feeling inside of her, and when she was; we started off slow, back and forth, in and out of her. Her pussy was so tight around our cock and her juices dripped down her thighs. Pulling her legs around our waist, we started to pound into her like the wild beast that we were. The more she screamed, the more excited we became. Then she bit us in the shoulder, screaming to go harder and faster, that she was so close.

We moved our hand to rub her clit, biting down on her neck, marking her as ours for all time. It sent all of us over the edge of bliss. As she was riding the high of her first orgasm, we turned her over onto her knees and kept going, entering her deeper, bending over her back, pinching and playing with her perky breasts.

We bit down on her neck again, finishing the marking process, as we came together once more. The beast in me was not over yet though. Turning her back over, we started kissing her while grinding our pelvises together. With every thrust we made she countered, we were moving together as one being. The kisses, caresses, biting and scratching let both me and my beast counterpart, knowing that she was the one for us.

Our love making lasted all through the night, into the early morning hours. The storm that day before was nothing compared to the storm we made together, here in this room, locked away from the rest of the world.

As she fell asleep in my arms with my cock still buried deep in her, I came to a decision. Starting tomorrow, or whenever we get out of the bed, I would sit Clary down and tell her everything about the shadowhunters and downworlders. The life she should have led, who her parents really are, and why they have been in hiding all this time. Then on her sixteenth birthday, I'll present her with the mating ring that all werewolves give to their life mates. I felt her sigh and snuggle into me. I was finally home, finally at peace and I'll kill anyone who got in the way of that. There was no way with the marking on each other that we were going to be able to keep our secret for long.

**A/N. Hope you like it. Reviews are like hugs, spread the love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Originally a one-shot by FantasyLover74.**

**Thanks to: **

**Ravanear**

**for your review, it's much appreciated. Also thank you to everyone who added this to story alert/favourite story or added me to author alert. Check out my other story 'One of the Boys'. Also, there is a picture of what I imagine the Clary in this story to look like in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

**[****Clary]**

I felt sore all over. My neck was burning and I didn't think I was capable of moving my legs. If I did, I suspected they might fall off.

"Clary?" a soothing voice asked, their voice filled with apprehension and love. I cracked one eye open and, seeing the curtains were drawn, opened the other. Luke's face was inches from mine and I had a strange urge to lean over and kiss him. Oh my god! No! I can't think like that! Luke's twice my age! I shook my head, and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, I advise strongly against moving." He chuckled, pushing me lightly back. I expected to blush but strangely, him bringing up what we had done last night didn't make me feel embarrassed. It felt right. Luke helped me sip some water before picking me up gently.

"Let's get you in the bath, it'll soothe the pain." He smiled at me and I felt my breath catch. What the hell was wrong with me? At this moment, I unfortunately noticed he was only in a pair of boxers, allowing me full view of his well toned torso. The same well toned torso I was naked against.

I still didn't blush, instead I felt moisture pool between my legs.

"Luke? I—um, what—?" I stuttered, unable to form a sentence. I must have sounded like an idiot, but he just kissed the top of my head and carefully lowered me into the bath. I hissed when my skin came in contact with the hot water, but I soon relaxed as Luke gently washed the grime of my skin. He then helped me settle down into the water as he washed my hair for me. I probably should have told him I could do it, but it seemed right to just let him care for me at the moment. I'm starting to wonder if all the fumes off my paints have affected me.

When Luke was finished, he lifted me out of the bath and helped me stand. I looked my body over in the mirror, shock coursing through me. There were hand prints on my hips and on my thighs. I felt myself getting wet as I remembered Luke gripping them, his face between my legs and—holy shit, is that a bite mark? I reached up to tentively touch the jagged mark in the place where my neck and shoulder meet. It stung slightly, but I think the bath had helped the pain.

"Clary, I have a lot of things I need to tell you, so let's go and sit down." He said calmly, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me into the bedroom. I noticed the bite mark on his shoulder and wondered idly what I was thinking.

**[A/N. I'm skipping the part where he tells her about shadowhunters, downworlders and Valentine. It takes too long and I'm a lazy fuck.]**

"There's more Clary. When we had sex last night… I—I mated with you. We're bound together, soul mates. The age gap doesn't matter, until you get older, I stay the same age." He explained.

I stared at him.

_Mate? Wolf? Valentine? Demons? Angels? _It made no sense. I was confused, hurt and pissed off.

"She lied to me?" I shrieked, jumping off the bed and diving for the phone. Luke looked at me sadly. I ignored the pain my movements caused and focused on my anger. I pushed the buttons to the number I'd memorized and huffed when she didn't answer straight away.

"Hello? Luke? Is everything okay?" my mother's voice sounded in my ear.

"No, M_om._" I snarled into the receiver. "Everything is most definitely _not_ okay. Come home. Now." I slammed the phone down with more force than necessary, but I didn't care.

Luke took my hand and gently pulled me back onto the bed. I lay down with him beside me, his body propped up with his arm. I could tell something was wrong, there was a v forming between his eyebrows, so I leaned forward and pecked his lips lightly. I had been wondering, after waking up, why I was feeling different around Luke and when he'd said he'd mated with me, it had clicked. I _liked_ Luke. I didn't love him, not yet, but I felt connected with him. Comfortable.

"So you're okay with the mating thing?" he asked uncertainly. I smirked at him, realizing that's what was wrong with him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, my tongue snaking into his mouth. He moaned in response, pushing me down onto the bed.

"We shouldn't—" kiss "you're still—" kiss "still sore—" kiss "Clary—" he breathed. I broke away and pouted at him, widening my eyes.

"Please?" I asked, my lip quivering. He gave in with a groan, kissing me furiously before his lips left mine to trace a fiery trail down my neck to where his mark was. I felt his tongue dart out and caress the slightly jagged bite before he moved further down my body till he was nestled between my legs.

"Mmh, you smell lovely." He breathed against my burning sex before his tongue slid across my slit to flick my clit. I moaned and arched my back, my fingers burying themselves in his hair. His tongue plunged into me and I cried out. He continued his administrations until I was a quivering mess on the bed.

"Luke!" I screamed, coming hard as he bit down on my clit. He smirked up at me, before lapping up my juices eagerly. He pulled himself back up to me before lightly kissing me.

"Sleep, Clare. Your still sore." He wrapped his arms around me, letting me snuggle into his warm chest. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**[Luke]**

She was so beautiful, curled up against me. We stayed like that for hours, I just watched her as she slept, wondering what to say to her mother. So far, I had nothing. As if sensing my distress, she ran her hand down my side, her soft touch tickling me ribs, before wrapping her arms around me again. I calmed immediately before smelling a familiar scent.

"Luke?" Jocelyn called out, her heels, which she'd probably worn to go see her commissioner, sounding in the kitchen, before I heard her make her way towards my bedroom. I quickly threw the covers over Clary and myself, hoping to god, or whatever higher being there was, that she knocked.

She didn't.

"Luke? Clary sounded really strange on the—oh my god!" she cut herself off with a scream. She looked first at me in horror, then to Clary, who stirred slightly but was too tired to actually wake up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screeched at me. This time Clary did wake up, she looked around groggily, before noticing her mother and her half-angry-half-horrified expression.

"Oh fuck!" she jolted up, her back hitting the wooden head board, pulling the covers with her. "Mom, we can explain!"

"The hell you can! Get dressed Clary, we're going home. And you," she turned back to where I was, also now pressed up against the headboard. "Don't ever come near me or my daughter again." Then she slapped me. I stared at her. I knew she'd react badly but I never expected her to hit me. Suddenly Jocelyn was roughly shoved away from me, Clary now standing on my side of the room, shaking in anger.

"Don't touch him! We shouldn't have to explain ourselves, you should! When were you going to tell me my father was a psychotic maniac? That you've been _erasing my memories?_ _That I'm a fucking shadowhunter?_" she yelled at her mother. Jocelyn stared back at Clary, frozen.

"What's that on your neck?" she asked her. I looked back to Clary, to her tugging uncomfortably on my shirt, anger dissipated.

"It's Luke's marking." She said softly. Jocelyn seemed to become even more enraged.

"Fine." She snarled. "You don't have to explain yourselves. You two can go around _fucking _each other and breaking the law. You can go to Magnus Bane for your memories back; you can learn how to fight demons and kill rogue downworlders but don't expect me to condone any of this. When Valentine comes knocking, don't expect me to help you. I want nothing to do with you. _Either _of you." with that she turned and marched out of the room. Clary stared in shock before crumpling to the floor. I caught her before she could hit the ground and gently lifted her onto the bed and back under the covers.

"She doesn't—I didn't—oh god Luke. I didn't mean to make her leave. I just… I was so angry! I wanted her to see how much she hurt me! She doesn't want anything to do with me, to do with _us_…" Clary dissolved into sobs and I cradled her against me, feeling her wet tears on my chest.

"It'll get better, Clare, she'll come around." I whispered soothingly into her ear. She continued crying.

**A/N. okay, don't kill me. I realize the chapter is **_**so**_** short, like 500 words missing, but it seemed right to end it here. I hope you don't mind Jocelyn being against Clary/Luke, it just seemed more plausible than her being like 'oh yeah, that's cool, I'm okay with my not-even-16-year-old daughter sleeping with my wolfy best friend that I just happen to be in love with.' So, yeah, tell me your thoughts in your reviews. You get mentioned every chapter! :)**


End file.
